wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video)
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles is a 2014 update to the 2010 video of the same name. It is a compilation featuring some of The Wiggles' best songs from every generation. Song List #Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) from Here Comes the Big Red Car - 2006 #Do the Propeller! from Taking Off! - 2013 #Monkey Man from The Wiggles Go Bananas! - 2009 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car from Toot Toot! - 1999 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star from Pumpkin Face - 2013 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Wake Up Jeff! from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #Ready, Steady, Wiggle! from Furry Tales - 2013 #Getting Strong! from Getting Strong! - 2007 #Wiggle Bay from Wiggle Bay - 2002 #The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Everybody, I Have a Question from Go Santa Go! - 2013 #Get Ready To Wiggle from Wiggle Time! - 1998 #The Shimmie Shake! from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Go Santa Go from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - 1997/1999 #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) - 2013 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - 2007 #Dressing Up from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #Murray Had A Turtle from Pop Go The Wiggles! - 2007 #Michael Finnegan from Apples & Bananas - 2014 #Move Your Arms Like Henry from Toot Toot! - 1998/1999 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2003 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party - 2008 #Simon Says from Taking Off! - 2013 #Do The Owl from Wiggly Safari - 2002 #Play Your Guitar with Murray from Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #I've Got My Glasses On! from Taking Off! - 2013 #Hot Poppin' Popcorn from Hot Poppin' Popcorn - 2009 #Rockin' Santa! from Santa's Rockin'! - 2004 #Here Come The Chicken from Racing to the Rainbow - 2006 #Say the Dance, Do the Dance from Furry Tales - 2013 Bonus Songs from 1993 #Here Comes a Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Credits See here Trivia * Fruit Salad, Wiggly Party, Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport, The Zeezap Song, To Have A Tea Party, Dr Knickerbocker, Over In The Meadow, and Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail, all of which appeared in the 2010 version, are removed and replaced by new songs featuring the current generation of Wiggles. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is also replaced with a newer version from a 2013 video. * New prologues were filmed featuring the current generation for various songs. Like the 2010 version, Do the Owl's original prologue appears, making it the only one to feature an original Wiggle (Jeff) and to feature a guest (the late Steve Irwin). * This is to date the only current generation video to feature multiple instrumental songs throughout the entire end credits, and the first Wiggles video in general since since The Wiggles' Big Birthday!. Previously, Celebration began its credits with one short instrumental before switching to a normal song, and later in 2017, Wiggle Around Australia and Nursery Rhymes (DVD version) did the same. Goofs * The Australian DVD once again lists the bonus clips from 1993 as being from 1991. The 2014 US DVD from NCircle marks the only release of either version to get the year correct on the cover, though the menu (as it is the same as the Australian version) retains the mistake. * The opening credits show clips of Wake Up, Lachy! and Henry's Dance, though neither appears in the video. * Like the original, some song title cards aren't properly covered up by the new ones. While Hot Potato was fixed, Quack Quack's song title is even more visible than in the 2010 version, and the original song titles for The Monkey Dance, Go Santa Go, and Move Your Arms Like Henry can also briefly be seen. * Once again, I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! is credited as being from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party, despite it being the version from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book and her 2nd TV Series. * In the song credits, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed on Rock-a-Bye Your Bear whereas Anthony Field's name is listed of Get Ready To Wiggle. Gallery * See here Transcript See here Release Dates *'Australia/New Zealand': January 2, 2014 (ABC Video/Roadshow) *'North America': June 10, 2014 (NCircle) Marketing See here Trailer Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Music Category:New Wiggles Category:Blooper Videos Category:2014 Category:2014 DVDs Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:2013 Category:2013 videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Series 3 Category:Series 3 Videos Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Videos Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Videos Category:Series 7 Category:Series 7 Videos Category:Series 8 Category:Series 8 Videos Category:Videos from the 10's